More Tea?
by Otori Yuki
Summary: Qual seria a melhor maneira de demostrar seus sentimentos? Como falar sobre eles? Tomoyo descobre sua p´ropria maneira de demostrálos, mesmo que os guade para si mesma. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors não me pertence u.u

Por favor, entendam o que eu quis dizer com essa fic, pode ser estranha, mas eu misturei uma coisa seria: sentimentos, com uma coisa totalmente infantil como uma festa do chá x3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carregava com todo cuidado e elegância, uma bandeja grande, onde se encontravam alguns guardanapos, duas xícaras e um bule, cuja fumaça podia ser vista saindo pela tampa semi-aberta.

A mesa estava na varanda, recebendo uma leve brisa, que balançava a fina toalha branca que a cobria.Duas cadeiras muito bem colocadas, frente à a bandeja no centro da mesa, depositando as duas xícaras em seus respectivos lugares.

Segurou o bule com cuidado, enchendo na metade cada uma das xícaras, fazendo com que o doce aroma do chá misturasse com o perfume das flores, que coloriam a paisagem vista da varanda.Finalmente, sentou-se e uma das cadeiras, voltando o olhar para a cadeira à frente.Sorriu, levando sua xícara até a boca, assoprando a fumaça num gesto fino e delicado, tomando um gole do chá.

- É bom poder falar sobre isso, desabafar... – colocou de volta a xícara na mesa, apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos, que agora estavam entrelaçadas – Fazia muito tempo que não falava sobre esse assunto.

A brisa balançou suavemente seus cabelos.Deslizou seus dedos até um dos guardanapos, segurando-o e limpando seus lábios delicadamente, colcocando-o em cima da mesa logo em seguida.

- Você já se confundiu alguma vez? – Encarou a mesa por alguns instantes, voltando a sorrir e focalizar o olhar na cadeira à sua frente – Eu realmente achei que estava certa mas... me enganei.Pensei que ficaria bem do jeito que estava, mesmo meus sentimentos não sendo correspondidos, eu ficaria feliz, ao ver que _aquela pessoa_ também estava feliz – as lágrimas insistiram em cair, deixando seus lindos e profundos orbes violeta brilhantes.

Deu um leve suspiro, voltando à sua postura anterior, tomando mais um gole de chá, deixando sua xícara quase vazia.

- Mais chá? – sorriu, acrescentando mais chá na outra xícara.

As nuvens pareciam criar formas, enquanto passeavam pelo céu azul, diminuindo, algumas vezes, os agora fortes raios de Sol.

- Espero que dessa vez, eu consiga ser correspondida, mas... – voltou seu olhar para a xícara, podia sentir o aroma do chá, sendo espalhado pela leve fumaça – mas mesmo se eu não for, vai ficar tudo bem não é?Já aconteceu antes, eu ficaria – engoliu em seco, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, o que foi em vão, pois em segundos pode-se ver seu rosto molhado, pela tristeza que segurara por tantos anos – Nunca vou saber se não tentar novamente, porque mesmo quando caímos, é possível se levantar, e até rios de lágrimas podem secar.

Levantou-se da cadeira, colocando a mesma perto da mesa.Abaixou-se um pouco, tirando de baixo da mesma mesa, um boneco, feito à mão, este que, possuía grandes orbes azuis, acompanhados de óculos de lente redonda, usando um uniforme da escola que ela mesma estudava.

- Por enquanto, é o que posso fazer... – colocou o boneco na cadeira que até agora, estava com outro 'boneco', este com olhos e cabelos castanhos, trajando uma roupa que mais parecia uma fantasia nas cores rosa e amarelo, retirou-o da cadeira o 'guardou' embaixo da mesa – Esperar que esse _lugar_ seja realmente ocupado por você.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da End xD

Ficou meio bobinha, mas quis fazer assim ò.ó

Minha primeira fic de Sakura Card Captors então não precisa 'esculachar' as críticas u.u

Mais uma coisinha, se você é uma pessoa que não consegue interpretar o significado das palavras, então quebre a cabeça para entender o que quis dizer xP

Espero Revews, se não receber, como poderei saber o que os outros acharam disso aqui???

kisu ;

Yuki


End file.
